


This Will End

by carmenfoster14



Series: Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [5]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, and so they want the battle to stop, because maam, flashback time, it's still at te battle, they made pre-marital eye contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: DC/DJ IS ONLY GETTING SADDER FROM HERE!!!!!!!Carmen's eyes met mine, and I was thrown back to a simpler time.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921549
Kudos: 8





	This Will End

I wasn't afraid to die. If I died in battle, it'd be an honorable death. No, I wasn't afraid of death. It was every moment before that scared me. Heartache, as I'd heard, was part of life. I've broken more than I thought was possible. As I mounted the hill, I hoped how it would end. Every line could be a comedy. We could learn to love without demand, with unreserved honesty. My eyes met Carmen's, and suddenly I was afraid of what was ahead.

I was 23 again. I wasn't afraid of death, per se. Or, not my own death. I was, however, scared for Carmen's. I woke to a knock on my door. It was Carmen.

"Miss Sandiego, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't. I don't want to be alone right now. Is-is it okay if I stay here for a while?" she asked, obviously choking back tears.

I thought for a moment. I would have to suffer through a lecture from Chase, but then again, I always did. 

"Of course. What are you waiting for?" I joked.

I let her in. 

The flashback ended.

Now, I knew how it would end, in all its bitter tragedy. But then, I didn't. I gave her all I had to spend, and she gave nothing back to me. She may have tried to. It didn't work.

I waited for death now. Life was just a back and forth, a battery. 

I locked eyes with Carmen as I attempted to aim the weapon given to me by Chief at a tall man in a wetsuit. It didn't work. 

I crouched next to the bleeding woman, attempting to hold back sobs.

"You, at last, comprehend the kind of love of which I speak."


End file.
